Make a Wish It Just Might Come True
by rufiel
Summary: Think about it. Aren't wishes great? And witches? All the same! So, if you like witches, you like wishes. Simple. And if you are checking out anything related to Harry Potter, you surely like witches, eh? And since you like witches, you like wishes.


"What would you do?"

"What would you do?"

"What _would_ you do?"

I would... I would... We would.. No, I would..

_Here it comes. A nice, little broom ride. They are able to do it together. That little dragon will be slayed. By them together._

_Attack from above... Failed! Slow down... Try from behind... There he goes! Oh, he _really_ is good at this. No, concentrate, you have to help too... Wait... Wait... NOW! Yes!_

_The dragon is slayed by him. With a tiny help from me of course... Oh, here he comes! Back to his princess. Oh, no! He is wounded! What was the incantation.. Ah, that's right. Looks like it's working... That's good. A little kiss always helps... He's showing some reactions. Oh, that's good. Oooh! Reactions _there_ too. Well, I'm not complaining._

"Luna!"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Why were you breathing harder?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Hermione, Ginny, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, are you sure?"

"Yes, Lavender, Seamus. I'm fine. Really."

_"Really?"_

Ahhhh...

"Really, Ron. Everything's great!"

"Well... That's good."

"Very good."

_Oh here, here, here I am. The Alps. The ever so almighty Alps with all their magic power. It's rumoured that near the top a very special flower grows. The Flower of Eternal Youth. Many people have tried their very best to find it without success. Everyone that have ever tried to get it have not returned from the mountains. Oh, how very famous I will be if I will be the one to get it! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! The photographers will fight to get a tiny leehttuhl shot of my left foot! Okay, calm down. You won't get the flower by screaming on the top of your lungs on the inside. _

_That's better._

_Ooooh! There I can rent some broomsticks with an invisibility option included that don't really exist but are there still! How very convenient! How much then... Uhmmm... Isn't 50 galleons a _bit_ much? Can't I get it free or something? Well, you are cute... Okay. I'll do that._

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I never would've imagined it _that _small! Okay. I'll _just_ do that and then I'm out of here! And don't you dare trying that again! Good. Now I'm out of here, thank you very much!_

_It's so fun seeing how those silly muggles try to _climb_ to the top. Of all things, climb! Why don't they just go in these silly things _they_ use to fly? Ooooh! A muggle fell 250 metres! No, it's a rock... Oh, well._

_It's rumoured to be in this area... I should be at the right place. Rumours are my expertise, after all. Now, it's very silly to just search between every grass for that silly little flower._

Accio Flower of Eternal Youth!

_Shhhhhoooosh!_

_It's coming! Through the air... Okay... I'm gonna catch it... I'm gonna be famous... I'm gonna be _the_ the in the wizarding world... Almost here... Aaaand..._

"Lavender! Have you seen Trevor?"

"NEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE!"

"It's not my fault I always lose him!"

"AAAAAAAARGHHH!"

"Don't scream like that. I get scared, and when I get scared, I wet myself."

_How nice would it be to go to those reddies house? I hear they have a pond. I bet it sucks. But if I'd go there I wouldn't have to be with _him_ again. All those summers with him, him, him! Now, a great summer would be with my granny in a pond in the countryside. _

_I haven't heard from her since last month... NOTE: SEND GRANNY A LETTER._

_Off topic._

_Now, back to this kid who is supposed to be my 'owner'! I mean, look at him! His face isn´t green, his face is roundy, he's got something _black _on the top of his head, he doesn't speak a real language, he just quacks all the time. He thinks he is almighty and often attacks me and takes me somewhere I don't want to go. Not that I want to go anywhere where he is, but that's a different story._

_When I think about it he's the typical human._

_Remember my granny? I told you about her. She once stood up to those humans! She's a _legend_ in the frogarding world, you know! She's the one who turned a human into a frog by kissing him. _

_I just figured. I'm quarter human. Not goot at _all

_Way off topic. The whole lot of this._

_I was just going to mention quickly where I'd like to go in my summer vacation. I'd like to go to what is legendary here and is called "Catchpole Pond, The". Only I have no idea _where_ this pond is. But that matters not. When I'd get there, I'd jump into it and let the decidedly warm water float around me..._

"Trevor! There you are!"

"RiiiNO! I was havingiiiiii such a wondbbiiiierful dream...iiit"

"Oh, I've missed you Trevor!"

"Don't you all like my new shoes?"

"Bye guys, I'm going to the bathroom!"

_Left turn... Right turn... Right turn.. Left... Left... Left... Left... Left... Left... Oh, I'm walking in circles. Oops. Right... Left... Right... Right... Wait! Why am I making all those turns? The hallway is just straight through the train! No turns! Huh!_

_Isn't that the bathroom? Let me see... No, a closet. Now, to get out. Oh, no! Thw closet door accidentally closed! Now I'm stuck here aaaaall alone... Oh. wait! Harry? Are you over there in the corner? _Who_ would've thought?_

_"Yes, Ginny, as a matter of fact I'm here."_

_Oh. He talks. That's unusual, isn't it?_

_"Is it? I have not noticed..."_

_What?_

_"You'd better stop thinking aloud now Ginny."_

_Right._

_"So, what are you doing here Harry?"_

_"I was just kinda being locked in here when you... Well."_

_"Got stuck with you."_

_"Right."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_"What were you doing when you got stuck in here?"_

_"Looking for the bathroom."_

_Him too?_

_"Oh!"_

_Silence._

_"How many boyfriends have you had?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_Does it?_

_"No."_

_Phew._

_Wait, why phew? I don't like him, do I? Do I? I mean... Yeah, I'm daydreaming about us in a closet, but so?_

_"It's always fun when you think aloud Ginny."_

_Oops._

_"Oops? Why? I, personally, like how his is going."_

_He does?_

_"I do."_

_"You do?_

_"I hate to be repetitive, but yeah, I do."_

_Should I maybe move over a bit... Like to his lap or something... I'm not thinking aloud am I?_

_"No."_

_Phew. Well...Yeah, move over like this... Lay back... This is kinda nice actually. Very nice._

"Ginny!"

"NO! My dream... My dream..."

"What dream?"

"Me... Harry... Closet..."

"Are you _sure_ it was a dream?"

"Oh. We're... Still here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, silly!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Didn't you challenge us to tell everybody else our dreams out loud?"

"Yeah, about... Our summer vacations, wasn't it? Without anything earthly being an issue."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did."

"You _guess_? It was the only thing you talked about half the way!"

"Yeah, why stop all of a sudden?"

"I realised everybody needs to have their dreams in peace. It's kinda like when you see a star fall from the sky or whatever it's called... You know?"

"Yeah..."

"It just might get true if you just keep it to yourself till after it happens."

_Too lie... lie perfetly still in Harry's arms..._

_Every woman's dream._

A/N: God. I don't really know if I like it or not. It's a bit... different. That was my goal. That makes me happy.


End file.
